piraterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lena Kidd
Childhood Lena was born in a small village called Riverwood in the town of Brookston, to her parents, Marina Beauvallet (bow-vuh-lay) and Jacob Augustine. Jacob had left as soon as he heard about Marina's pregnancy. The sixteen-year-old mother had to raise her child on her own. For the first six years of Lena's life, she had grown very close to her mother. She had taught her many things, including water magic. One day, when she and her mother were at Aquarine Springs, ( a spring and waterfall in a rain forest area half a mile north-west of their village, where they would go to play and relax ) Marina had given Lena a silver heart-shaped locket, with blue gemstones in-crested on the front. Inside was a small mirror and the name "Lena" engraved into the silver. They later went back to their home in the village. Lena wanted to go buy some flowers at the marketplace for a vase in their house. Marina gave her some gold coins to put in her wallet-pouch, and sent her off to the flower salesman in the town square. When Lena paid the man and was putting the flowers in her satchel, she noticed a loud crackling noise and turned around. A fire was spreading among the village. She immediately ran her way back home to warn her mother and step-father, but the fire was too fast, and beat her to the home. Inside was her parents, soon to burn alive. She jumped into the fiery house through a broken window to find them. When she made her way into the living room, she found her step-father on the floor. He was gone. Her heart dropped, but she forced herself to continue and try to find her mother if she had not already been taken. Making her way into the kitchen, coughing smoke and avoiding the major fire spots, she found her mother, leaning up against a cabinet on the floor. The fire was growing larger. There wasn't much time left for Lena to stay inside before the whole house collapsed. Lena begged her mother to get up but she was too weak to move. Lena attempted to grab her arm and drag her out but Marina didn't allow her to. After giving Lena some words of wisdom and encouragement, she sent her away. Lena ran back into the living room, and at the last minute grabbing her music box, shoving it into her satchel. Her original entry to the house was blocked, so she frantically looked for another way out. After almost losing hope, she ran towards a small part of the house that had an opening. Getting a small burn on her arm, she slid out. Quickly putting out the fire beginning on her dress, she looked around. Nearly the whole forest was ablaze. Jumping over burning objects and dodging falling branches, she eventually made her way out of the inferno, and over to a safe place, away from flammable entity. She sobbed, realization hitting her that the two people that she loved the most, and vice versa, were dead. The next day, when she was at the shelter with other survivors of the fire, two men came and took she and a couple other children to an orphanage. Inside was a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a set of stairs. She was led upstairs and shown her bed. She would get the bottom bunk of the bed. She sat down on it and pulled off her small satchel, setting it down and opened it, looking at the flowers she had bought the day before, right as the fire had started. Frowning, she closed the satchel back up and sighed, letting herself fall backwards into a laying position, careful to not hit her head on the top bunk. Suddenly a face popped up in front of her. Lena flinched. It was a small boy, seemingly about her age, with light brown hair and green eyes, and a star pin clipped to his shirt. He must have owned the top bunk. "Hey there! You seem new. What's your name?"'' he spoke.''' '''Lena replied with her name. ''"Uh-um, I-I'm Lena.. Lena Beauvallet..." ' The boy smiled and introduced himself cheerfully. ''"Well hello there, Lena Beau-ballet! I'm Zakary Kadir Luck! You can call me Zak. Nice to meet you!"' The two had became quick friends. Zak had been at this orphanage for a little less than year. He would switch orphanages every once in a while, because he was very ornery and trouble to the foster parents. With the past nine months, he had learned the insides and outs of the large house. At night, they would go onto the roof and watch the stars. Sometimes they would play pranks on the foster mother. Three months later, a couple had signed to adopt Lena. Lena, curious as to who would want to adopt her, asked who the couple were. When the foster mother had excitedly told her, Lena shuffled around. She recognized those names. Lillian Crelo and Brent Scoutsman. They were the two thieves her mother warned her about. They would be friendly to everyone, and while one was distracting someone, the other would pickpocket or steal from them. Marina knew these people because she grew up with them. Soon before Marina got pregnant with Lena, she was invited to join their little thieving club. At the time, Jacob Augustine, Lena's father, joined them for a short period, accompanying them on a robbery every now and then. Lena despised her father for leaving her and being the man he was, so if he was a part of them, then they were no good either. She decided to run away to escape adoption. The night before the couple would come to get her and bring her to their home, she packed all of her belongings into her satchel and quietly sneaked over to the window. Suddenly a soft, quiet voice had stopped her. It was Zak. '"Lena? What are you doing up this late? Did you--... Oh. Are you.. leaving..?"' '''Lena nodded.' He was confused. "Why? Aren't you getting adopted tomorrow? Aren't you excited to get new parents?" '' '''Lena looked down and whispered. '"I'm supposed to, and no. I know who these people are, and they aren't anything good. I can't say too much, but I refuse to become their child. I can't stay here. Madame Millicent will force me to go with them, no matter how much I beg." ' '' "Then let me go with you!"' '"W-what? I-I.. I mean you can if you want, I guess, but why?"' '''Zak smiled. ''"Because, I can't let you leave this place all alone! Plus, this place was getting kinda bland anyways. Let me go grab my stuff and we can sneak out together!"' The boy grabbed his things and sneaked up to the window and the two left the orphanage together. For the next week, they would go and "secretly borrow" things from villages, like food and water. They would take shelter near the edges of the towns and near trees. Eight days after the escape, they got cocky and tried to steal from a ship during the night, when they figured the owners would be out, either sleeping or at a local bar. Right as they were about to fulfill their mission, they got caught by the captain of the ship. Frightened out of their mind, they tried to run, but the first mate stopped them. After they frantically tried to explain their situation and send their apologizes, the captain showed them mercy, and offered to take them in. Relieved that they wouldn't be punished, and thankful for the offer, they accepted. They decided they would settle down here. They stayed and worked on the ship, sailing the seas and exploring for the next few years, growing up in the pirate way. Lena was given a new last name with more of a pirate-y tone, instead of her "Aristocrat-y" name. She would be known as Lena Kidd. '''Teen-hood (WIP)' At age thirteen, Lena had a developing personality. She was more audacious and impudent. She was the nicest to Zakary, her best friend. Recently, he had gotten eyeglasses. They were a rectangular shape. Even though she would tease him about them sometimes, Lena thought they were cute. Fourteen, she studied more and wrote in her journal more often. "Zak keeps getting cuter." She started liking Zakary as... more than a best friend. She didn't want to show her feelings, thinking that may make things awkward. Lena turned fifteen. She needed to speak with the Captain for whatever reason, so she went into his quarters. He was busy with something, so while Lena waited to talk to him, she opened up a chest and looked through the random things inside. Seeing a strange, gray box, she grabbed it and started fiddling with it. "Yes, Lena? What did you nee-"'' he stopped. ''"Lena! Don't touch that!" "Huh? What do you mean? It's an old broken box. What's the problem with it?" she replied, rolling her eyes. ' She opened it up and saw a bunch of chips and a button. Curious, she pressed it. ''"See? Nothing happ-" ''--she disappeared. ----- Reappearing, but in a different location, she stood up, confused. The box was gone. '"..-pened.. What..?! Where... where am I?" She looked around. Did she dun goof? She was in the lawn of a large building. She held onto the strap of her satchel. What was this place? She jumped as a voice beside her came out of no where. "Excuse me!" Lena then looked behind her and saw a young boy with black hair and brown eyes staring at her with a confused expression. "You look lost. Are you okay, miss?" He spoke out in concern.' '''Lena looked around in confusion before turning to the boy and asked in panic, "''Where am I?! I-I, uh, who are you?" The boy scratched the side of his head with his finger as he tilted his head and replied in an unsure tone, "You are at the courtyard of my school; specifically Luminous Arc, an elite Academy of Swords and Magic (though other weapons like axes are used as well...)." He then smiled in an endearingly awkward way at Lena as he pointed at himself with his one hand while his other was in his pocket and said, ''"Also, my name's Zesty, a first year student in this school! What's yours?"'' ''"O-oh.. um.. wow.. this sure is different..." ''she muttered. ''"Oh. I'm Lena. I uh..." '' She didn't know what to say. What would he think if a random person was at the courtyard of his school because of a teleporter? He'd think she was crazy! She had to make a cover up story. ''"I'm transferring here! I was-- uh, just making sure I was in the right place, haha.." ''she quickly gave a smile. Zesty simply stared blankly at her for a moment until he smiled. "Well, technically you're not in the right place, actually," ''he started to say as Lena widened her eyes in shock. "''The right place to sign in is at the headmaster's office at the top floor of the tower over there." He doesn't seem to notice Lena's sigh of relief as he pointed at the large tower near the courtyard. He continued with a grin, "Anyways, want me to show you the way around the Academy?" ''"Sure! Thanks." ''she replied. He took her around the school and showed her to a hotel room and gave her some money so she could stay there. Thanking him, she stayed in the hotel and inspected all of the weird stuff inside of her room. There was something called an "elevator", and at the push of a button, you would teleport to the next floor! Lena was intrigued. There was also a large box in her room, and it had many buttons. She pressed one of them, and the box lit up! She jumped away from it in surprise. It had moving colors that would be in the shapes of pictures. She smiled and continued to mess with it. It made sounds too. This place had very strange magic, nothing like the type she was familiar with! The next day she walked to the school, wearing the same clothes as the day before. She looked around at the other people walking towards the building. They were all wearing the same thing. The ladies would wear a white polo shirt with a navy blue tie and a navy blue skirt, with stockings and black high heels. The gentlemen would wear similar clothing, but with khakis and black dress shoes. Confused and feeling out of place, she hurried to the school. Making her way in, she looked around, trying to find the person in charge. When she finally made her way to the principal's office, the assistant asked her where her uniform was, and why she wasn't wearing it. Lena replied, saying she didn't have one, and the assistant gave her the outfit. She went into the restroom to change. Afterwards, she ran into Zesty and his group of friends. He invited her to join them, so she did, since she had no idea what she was doing, or who anyone else was. The group went to all of their different classes together. After a while, Zest invited Lena to stay with them in their hide-y hole. Lena accepted. Category:Characters